The Lost Princess
by CJM86
Summary: After August 18th 2009, children with ADHD and dyslexia started going missing all over America. Two FBI agents, the calculating and tough Sofia Romanov and the empathic but slightly immature Kyle Long are searching for answers. But the more they investigate the more they see evidence of things that couldn't possibly exist. The normally cool, in control Sofia starts losing her grip
1. Act 1 chapter 1

**The Lost Princess**

After August 18th 2009, children with ADHD and dyslexia started going missing all over America. Two FBI agents, the calculating and tough Sofia Romanov and the empathic but slightly immature Kyle Long are searching for answers. But the more they investigate the more they see evidence of things that couldn't possibly exist. The normally cool, in control Sofia starts losing her grip as she gets closer to the truth. Is she on the verge of discovering the best kept secret in history, or is she just losing her mind?

**Okay this took me way longer than I wanted to complete. This story starts after the Last Olympian and continues into the Lost Hero. **

**Introduction to Ryan Walker**

**Prometheus Center, New York, Friday August 21th 2009 **

Ryan Walker was walking through the plaza, his hand on the gun in his holster, his eyes fixed on Percy Jackson. Ryan wasn't going to fire until both his targets were in sight. Even though he no longer worked for the FBI he still had his uniform on, and he had an illegally made copy of his badge. He reasoned that once people saw him kill his enemies he could flash his badge, tell them he was FBI and then leave. Soon enough Percy met up with Ryan's second target, the Grey Eyed witch herself Annabeth Chase

The Grey Eyed Witch was standing by the fountain of Prometheus muttering something about how the statue looked nothing like the real Prometheus. It wasn't until his two targets' eyes met and he saw the smile on both their faces that Ryan Walker drew his gun and shot 2 bullets at Percy Jackson's forehead.

Despite what witness testimonies would claim later Ryan Walker didn't miss his target, the bullets hit Percy just fine but after that they glaced off him deflected towards the ground.

Both Ryan's enemies turned to look at him, Percy took a ballpoint pin out of his pocket then it turned into a Bronze sword.

Ryan Walker turned his gun to Annabeth and was about to shoot her, Percy swung his sword and cleaved Ryan Walker's gun in half.

Ryan knew he was probably about to die, but a smirk spread across his face anyway. This confirmed his suspsions, Percy Jackson wasn't human.

Percy swung his sword again, the blade went right through Ryan's neck but he remained unharmed.

"You're mortal?" Ryan took advantage of Percy's confusion, dodging past him to attack The Grey Eyed witch, wrapping his fingers around her neck. He pushed her head down into the water trying to drown her but the water spat he back out, trying to force her head into the water it was like he was pushing down on a trampleen instead of a pool of liquid.

Annabeth put her arms in between Ryan's and pushed outward breaking his grip on her neck, then she pushed him backwards, deflected two punches and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest. Walker was knocked off his feet, when his head hit the ground he was rendered unconscious.


	2. Act 1 chapter 2

**Saint Lysander Institute for disturbed children, Chicago, September 1st 2009**

Chrysanthos Stavros was in a therapy room wishing he was dead, sitting across the table from him was Dr Erica Pines. A camera in the corer recorded his every twitch.

Chryanthos was generally dark and brooding but he wasn't always suicidal, there were times during his treatment where Chryanthos genuinely believed his life was worth living. Unfortunately, his doctor insisted on having the Hanna Montana theme song playing in the background on an infinite loop. After 7 minutes of listening to "best of both worlds" Chrysanthos officially decided there was nothing left to live for.

"During the spring and summer plants go crazy around me, during the fall and winter my presence drains the life out of them."

"So you believe you have the power to control plants?" the doctor asked and Chryanthos nodded no "I can't control the way I effect plants its just something that happens around me."

"When did you first notice this...effect, do you believe this effect is in any way related to the demons you see?" "I've always had this effect, but I didn't start seeing the monsters until I was 13, about twice a year one of them would attack me and I would have to outrun them. It wasn't until 3 months ago that one of them attacked me in my home."

Chryanthos told the doctor once again about the day his father was killed by a woman with ghostly white skin, flaming hair and sharp fangs. Chryanthos described the scene to his doctor in as much graphic detail as possible, he told his doctor about how he saw his father ripped apart before his eyes. How his father died trying to save him.

He'd told the story a hundred times. The doctors didn't believe that Chryanthos's father was killed by a vampire, they told Chryanthos that he was afraid and that he had projected the image of a monster onto the woman's face.

Chryanthos finished talking and then came the part where Dr Pines said it was easier for him to believe he was the victim of a demonic conspiracy than to accept that the person who murdered his father was human.

A old woman in a black pinstripe suit walked into the room and halted the therapy session. The woman in the suit said very bluntly "Chrysanthos Stavros, get up your coming with me"

Chryanthos stood up and his doctor huffed indignantly "Let me guess you're an FBI agent or detecitve or someone here to question Chryanthos about his father's murder."

The woman in the suit laughed then handed Dr Pines her card.

"I'm Alecto Dodd's, from Fire &amp; Brimstone Attorneys at law, I represent the boy's mother Korra Rich. The boy is to be released immediently."

Dr Pines inspected the blank index card, her mind projecting onto the paper what she thought a lawer's bussiness card should look like.

Alecto materialized a scorpion whip out of thin air and snapped it at the camera in the corner. As soon as the end of the whip touched the camera there was an blue spark and the camera was fried.

Dr Erica Pines didn't notice this, Chryanthos wondered if he'd just imagined it. Miss Dodds took Chryanthos by the hand (her grip was like steel) and dragged Chryanthos out of the therapy room.

As Miss Dodds led Chryanthos out of the building, Chryanthos noticed that she would snap her whip at every single camera they came across.

Parked outside the institute was a limo being driven by a skeleton man. Right after they got outside and Chryanthos saw this he broke away from Miss Dodds "I know you're not human, you're a monster and you've come here to kill me, so just get it over with already. It's not like I have anything to live for"

Miss Dodds grabbed Chryanthos again and pulled him into the car with her. Leathery wings unfolded from her back and her eyes turned into burning coals.

Chryanthos Stavros closed his eyes and braced himself for getting his guts ripped out. Instead the demonic hag just laughed at him then turned to the driver and said "Take us to camp half-blood"

Two hours later, police detectives would come to St Lysander's, hoping too question Chryanthos Stavros yet again about his father's murder.

Detectives Coppers and Richards arrived at the Aslym to find Chyrsanthos missing. Apparently there was no record of a Korra Rich, Alecto Dodds, or a Fire and Brimstone laywer firm anywhere. Apparently the identity of his mother was unknown.

This would make the 7th ADHD or Dyslexic child to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances since August the 19th. Later that day these disappearance would officially become a federal investigation. Agents Sofia Romanov and Kyle Long were assigned the case.


	3. Act 1 chapter 3

**The Lost Princess**

After August 18th 2009, children with ADHD and dyslexia started going missing all over America. Two FBI agents, the calculating and tough Sofia Romanov and the empathic but slightly immature Kyle Long are searching for answers. But the more they investigate the more they see evidence of things that couldn't possibly exist. The normally cool, in control Sofia starts losing her grip as she gets closer to the truth. Is she on the verge of discovering the best kept secret in history, or is she just losing her mind?

**Act 1: Chapter 3:**

**Young residence, St Lois, Missouri, Friday December 11th 2009**

Adam Young was at his house in his living room being questioned by two agents from the FBI. Adam Young was moderately wealthy, his living room was decorated in a stylish monochrome motif.

The first agent, Sofia Romanov, was a woman of eastern European descent, who had a round face, icy blue eyes, pale skin and jet black hair.

The second agent, Kyle Long, who was half Caucasian and half Chinese, looked to Adam more like a teenager dressed up as an FBI agent. Kyle Long's behavior also hadn't done much to reinforce that he was actually an adult.

Adam Young and Kyle Long sat in gray chairs facing each other seperated by a tacky glass coffee table. Kyle Long had set a device on the table to record the conversation (with Adam's permission of course). Sofia Romanov was in the corner of the room listening in.

"Tell us about the day your daughter was abducted" Kyle Long then started recording.

**Onboard the aegian cruise, Missisipi river, August 19th 2009**

Adam Young punched his daughter in the face "Where are you keeping your stash of drugs, and how the fuck did you smuggle them onboard this ship"

Adam Young wore 2 rings on each hand, so when he hit it was like getting hit with brass knuckles. "For last time dad I'm not on drugs!"

Brittney had already been forced to empty all her pockets surrender her purse and her dad gave her a pat down like at an airport. Her room was a wreck right now because her dad had ripped it apart searching for every conceivable hiding place.

"You expect me to believe that after you just ran across the deck screaming that you were being attacked by a giant crab!"

"I was being attacked by a giant crab! I don't know why nobody else could see it but it was there!"

Adam Young punched his daughter in the stomach then yelled at her to tell him the truth.

"I'm telling you the truth dad!" "No your lying again, just like that time you claimed you saw a flying horse!"

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have a daughter who trips acid?"

"I don't trip acid dad!" Brittney insisted flinching as her dad raised his fist.

Adam Young took a few deep breaths to calm down, then he went from looking savagely angry to having a fatherly disapproving look.

"Do you have any idea the kind of damage LSD does to you? I'm just trying to help you out because I'm your dad and I love you." Brittney placed her hand over her hurt stomach, tears rolling down her face.

"come here girl" he opened his arms, the look on his face was similar to sympathy but mostly Adam was just impatiently waiting for Brittney to give him the heartfelt moment he wanted right now. He wanted her to hug him and cry on him.

Adam Young wanted her to vindicate his cruelty by opening herself up to him and by apologizing.

The worst part was Brittney did feel like she needed a hug, she did want to break down sobbing.

In that moment Brittney started hearing a voice in her head, giving her directions and giving her strength, she wiped the tears off her face took a deep breath

"Dad, I'm leaving" she said calmly, then turned around and left their suite, rushing through the hallways to get to the deck.

For a moment Adam Young reflected on what he'd just done. He wondered what if he was wrong. What if his daughter really wasn't doing drugs? After all he had checked every conceivable hiding place and he'd checked her bags before they left.

Then he decided that she hadn't smuggled the drugs onboard, that somebody onboard the ship was selling them. The reason he couldn't find any is because she swallowed the last tablet and the reason she left obviously was to get some more acid tablets.

He left their suite and ran after his daughter

Brittney was talking to somebody, a barefoot teenage girl in a soaking wet tunic. Her skin was bluish, and auburn hair floated like she was supended in water.

"You don't have to be scared of me I'm not here to kill you. I'm a nymph, I'm here on behalf of your mother. You're not insane Brittney, you're not hallucinating, this is real, you can see it because your special."

Adam stopped. The two girls were going completely unnoticed by everyone else. He blinked and looked again, her hair wasn't floating and her skin wasn't blue his eyes must have been mistaken.

"You'll never have a place here, you don't belong with mortals you belong with your own kind. I can take you someplace where you'll be safe from monster, where you can finally fit in. But I won't force you to come if you don't want to."

Brittney didn't have to think twice she just had to spit some blood out of her mouth then she took the strangers hand.

Brittney and the nymph got up on top of the rails and then jumped off the side of the ship. Adam Young ran to the edge to catch them before they fell nearly throwing himself off the edge in the process.

When he reached the edge he saw the girls were sitting on the back of a creature which had the foreparts of a horse and the tail of a fish.

Just looking at the creature made Adam feel like his brain was about to blow a fuse or shut down. He blinked and when he opened his eyes the creature and the girls were gone.

**Young residence, St Lois, Missouri, Friday December 11th 2009**

Adam Young finished the story. He told it almost exactly like how it happened, the only thing he omitted was the part where he hit his daughter.

Adam Young saw his daughter's disappearance as a lose lose scenario. On one hand he was scared for her safety and was worried he might never see her again. On the other hand if Brittney came back she might tell the FBI about his brand of discipline. Before nobody would have believed her, she was after all a girl who saw monsters. The ideal solution would be to find his daughter before the authorities could, but the private investigators he hired had so far come up empty handed.

"One more time, you said you saw a creature that looked like a horse with a fishes tail." Adam Young nodded "and nobody else can verify this creature was there, or saw this woman jump off the edge with your daughter" Adam clenched his fists, he knew where this was going. "I can't explain it, I'm just telling you what I saw".

Agent Long smiled as he said "Just one question..."

Adam Young petulantly slammed his fists down against the table so hard that the glass cracked. "For the last time, I was not doing drugs!"

Then Adam stood up and started shouting at Agent Romanov

"I'm sick of this! Every time you FBI guys show up, you always make fun of me, treat me like a suspect and you either don't believe or just ignore everything I have to say!"  
Sofia Romanov sighed before speaking up.

"Mr Young were not here to interview you because your a suspect. Were here because your daughter's abduction was only the first of many. The young woman you've described is suspected to be responsible for many other abductions."

Sofia explained the facts of the case to Adam Young.

"So far we've confirmed that 21 children have gone missing. All between the ages of 13 and 18. Most of them had just turned 13. All of them had ADHD and or Dyslexia.

Many of the children had a history of being kicked out of schools, and for being a magnet for trouble. Unfortunately we can't narrow the profile down any further than that. If these abductions were limited to a certain geographic area, that profile would be more than enough. There are no clear patterns yet about the gender, age, race, location, or socioeconomic status, of the children being taken.

These people whoever they are, are organized they seem to be able to show up anywhere without warning and disappear like magic. We don't know how many of them there are, the only one we have a photograph of is the woman you just described. We have no clue who she is, but she's been responsible for at least three abductions."  
Adam Young wasn't sure how to feel about any of this, he should have been glad that at long last somebody believed him. Instead he felt uncomfortable. "You mean my daughter wasn't just spirited away by faeries? A human being abducted my daughter?"

Agent Romanov nodded, though clearly annoyed by Mr Young's belief in the supernatural. Adam Young thought about this for a minute before asking.

"But why would anyone abduct my daughter and then not ask for ransom or make any kind of demands? That just doesn't' make any sense!"

"These people whoever they are don't care about money, this is about your daughter not you."

Agent Long for the first time since he arrived started to sound serious "Are you familiar with a young woman named Jocelyn Watson?"  
Mr Young nodded no "You're sure your daughter never mentioned her?" "Who was she?" "She was the next one to be taken after your daughter"

Agent Long took some photographs out of his pocket "I'm going to show you some pictures of the other missing children and tell your their names, and I want you to tell me if any of their names or faces are familiar."

So Kyle went on to show Mr Young the photograph and tell him the names, each one of the other children. He tried to see if Brittney had a connection to any of the other children.

While Kyle Long was doing that Sofia Romanov got a phone call.

"Hello I'm from the Black Spring high school, am I speaking to Anastasia's mother?" Agent Sofia really wished she wasn't used to getting phone calls from her daughter's schools. "Yes I am, now cut to the chase what's my daughter being suspended for this time?"

"This time Anastasia Romanov isn't being suspended for anything, she's under arrest for attacking a teacher, just thought I'd let you know."


End file.
